


Her Witch, Her Widow

by jvum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvum/pseuds/jvum
Summary: Natasha has a bad dream, Wanda is there to comfort her.





	Her Witch, Her Widow

Wanda was everything, she was so much that by the time it took to fully appreciate it all she was gone. But she didn’t see me either. There was nothing that could be done, it was all too late and taken for granted. 

Natasha looked back on those memories she had with her, the lovely, perfect memories of the love of her life that she may never get more of. 

Her little witch, her sunshine in her gloomy dark twisted world. She can’t let this happen, she can’t lose her. 

Natasha’s running before she can really think of a plan of action like the good spy in her is yelling at her to do, she can see Wanda down with her hands covering her ears at least a few yards away but the attackers keep coming from seemingly out of nowhere as her breathing becomes labored. But she’s the Black Widow, and the woman of her affection is crying out for help mere feet away from her and these fuckers wont’ stop coming at her. 

Suddenly she’s being dragged backwards by one of the soldiers, Natasha’s vision turns black and the last thing she hears is someone screaming. It’s her own voice. 

“Hey! Nat! wake up, Tasha wake up you’re okay!” She feels those soft hands she basically has memorized by now, on her shoulders, and Natasha throws her upper body towards Wanda’s’ voice, eyes disoriented until they clear with the face of her girl.

Wanda’s’ eyes are sparkling with a red lining but the ever present green still visible, but clouded with worry was what took her focus back on what Wanda was saying. 

“ It was just a dream? Where am I?” The last thing you remember is watching a cheesy movie in Wanda’s room, laying with her head on the lean witches shoulder. She must’ve dosed off, but that means she fell asleep in ..  
Natasha throws her hands to cover her face, she may be the widow but she knows when she should be embarrassed. Her cheeks are flaming from having the beautiful girl having to hear her thoughts and deal with her problems at night, when they both needed the time to relax. Wanda deserved more than having to deal with her screw ups. 

“You’re still in my room Nat, you fell asleep during the movie. You were having a nightmare, you’re okay now.” Wanda’s running her hands through your hair now, soothing and all too perfect for her to be such a real person that would ever befriend you, let someone like you. Someone who in no way deserves ,such an empathic, serene, lady like her little witch. 

Natasha tries to move her head away from Wanda’s grasp but the younger girls hold is much stronger than her post sleep body can handle, and truthfully she doesn’t want to be further away from the girl if she can help it, because after she knows that Wanda will want to leave her once she realizes what a fuck up Natasha truly is. 

Wanda uses her small but powerful grip to keep her head in place, leaning down so their heads are inches apart, noses ghosting on each other “ It’s okay Nat, you’re safe with me don’t pull away from me, please.” She looks so heartbroken that Natasha would even consider doing that to her. And Natasha wouldn’t, could never hurt the one precious thing she has in her life. “It was a dream, Wanda. I couldn’t save you. You were right there and I kept trying to get to you, any time you were getting closer and closer to me, they would just come out of nowhere and then next thing I know I’m covered and I can’t see and I hear a scream then I wake up”. Natasha can’t look in her eyes right away , they seem to find any other object in the room , adorably embarrassed that she couldn’t save her witch in just a fictional dream. 

“Natasha” Wanda whispers, eyes still focused on the starlets face, even when she can’t maintain eye contact with her. The crinkle in the red heads nose, twist of her lips in a down cast frown. Adorable and yet so so sad that Wanda is torn apart inside that this strong and gorgeous vixen is even slightly upset that she couldn’t save her in a silly dream. Something that would never in happen in this reality. And Wanda knows she’s going to have to give Natasha a confidence boost somehow. When Natasha finally gets her eyes back on her, Wanda does the only thing she can think of in that moment. Kiss her. 

They kiss for what seems like forever and really not long enough, lips slipping over each other to a pause, they both pull away foreheads touching, with their lips still ghosting over each other. Both of them refusing to let anything distance from each other. “ Natasha will you please look at me” , bright green eyes lock on to Wanda’s slightly darker pair. The Widows eyes are shining with small tears ,love, and desire, matching with the witches. “ You’re safe, I’m safe. We will always be safe together. It was just a bad dream, I know you would do anything to save me, just like you have before, breathe baby I’m right here”. Wanda’s nose boops’ against Natasha’s, both of their eyes closing in sync and just breathing in each other’s air. Just being there together. 

“ Wanda I can’t ever lose you, I finally have you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Eyes synced on each other with laser focus and full of adoration, on each other. Normally showing so much emotion and feeling would have Natasha rolling her eyes and mentally smacking her upside of the head. But this is Wanda and she cant help having these feelings for such a wonderful woman, the only thing that comes natural is to tell her how much she feels for her. 

“Natasha, you are just as important if not, more so too me. You mean so much to me, why would I ever leave you?” Tears still slipping down both of their cheeks, Wanda thinking that those green eyes of the spies have never looked so beautiful, Natasha thinking that the witches has never looked so magical. 

Neither of them could find anymore words to say after that. The rest of the night consisted of holding each other in Wanda’s bed, slipping in and out of consciousness, waking back up to whisper sweet words to each other. Just letting the other know they were still there together. That they weren’t in another dream. They’d never be without the other.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site. Have been reading alot of works and there should really be more fics in this amazingly pure fantastic fandom. Especially for Wanda/Natasha.  
> All mistakes are mine, just has taken me a fat minute to find where I want this story to go, and to actually sit down and write it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
